¿yo princesa? jajaja buen chicste
by bellitaa007 cullen
Summary: bella una chica normal que trabaja en un bar para licantropos su jefe es un vampiro y la transalada a un para vampiros allí encontrara a su amor, pero descubrirá un secreto de su pasado
1. chap 1:howling at the moon,crimson teeth

Ya era tarde tenía que ir a trabajar al bar, no sabia porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento, hoy iba a ocurrir algo malo

al salir de mi casa me dirigí hacia el bar `howling at the moon´(1) era un bar en el que solo entrababan licántropos y allí tenia muchos amigos

estaba entrando por la puerta cuando mi compañera Didyme me ataco

-¿Bella qué has hecho?-pregunto muy agobiada

-no he hecho nada, al menos que yo sepa-no sabia a que se refería la veía muy angustiada

-pues dime por qué te busca Aro-puse cara de no entender a que se refería

-yo no he hecho nada-viví a repetir

-pues sera mejor que vallas a ver porque estaba tan enfadado-y me señalo el despacho

sin saber que me esperaba, me acerque y llame con unos golpecitos y después de escuchar un leve `pase´ entre

-¿me ha llamado?-pregunte dudosa

-si, siempre has trabajado muy cien en este bar por eso te voy a ascender-cuando dijo eso se me iluminaron los ojos-en el bar `crimson teeth´(2), se han ido dos camareras y tu las vas a remplazar-dijo muy orgulloso

-pero allí hay vampiros-dije muy asustada

-es que es un bar de vampiros-y empezó a reírse

-¿puedo elegir?-dije no muy feliz

-no, sino te quedaras sin trabajo-

-pero es que yo no quiero ser mordida-ya no sabia que hacer yo no quería ir pero necesitaba el dinero

-pues no te queda otra ademas te aumentare el sueldo-dijo con diversión

-esta bien-y suspire no quería ir pero no tenia opción-¿cuando empiezo?-dije no muy feliz, mejor dicho nada feliz

-empiezas mañana esta noche tomatela libre-y dicho eso salí del despacho para entrar al bar donde me miraban todos con la misma expresión diciendo ¿que te ha dicho?

* * *

**holaaaaa!!**

**(1)=aullando a la luna**

**(2)=dientes carmesí**

**esperooo que os gusteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!**

**bssssssssssssssss nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2:crimson teeth

Didyme y demetri mis mejores amigos se me acercaron corriendo y me hicieron la pregunta del millón

-¿que te ha dicho?-dijeron los dos en perfecta sincronizacion

-que me sube el sueldo, y que me voy al `crimson teeth ´-y los dos ante mis palabras abrieron la boca con una perfecta `o´

-¡QUE!-consiguieron decir y como no a la vez

-bella n-n-no puedes ir-dijo demetry muy asustado-te morderán-

-¿te crees que no lo se?-dije muy segura

-y ¿por que vas?-pregunto didyme

-porque sino me despedirán y sabéis que necesito el dinero-y ellos sabían cuanto lo necesitaba-enserio chicos pero desde hoy ya no trabajo aquí-y así es como me despedí de todo el mundo

salí de allí muy triste, me fui caminando hasta mi casa y al llegar, me desplome en la cama y si que estaba cansada porque no paso ni un minuto cuando me quede dormida

****

me desperté por el sonido de mi móvil sonar, mire el reloj y eran las 4:00, mire quien era y como no era mi jefe

descolgué el móvil para que empezara mi tortura

-hola-dije al descolgar

-hola bella, necesito que vengas a tu nuevo bar, tienes que conocer a tus compañeras, tengo que darte la nueva ropa y tienes que aprenderte las reglas-no me enteraba de nada, solo sabia que tenia que ir a el propio infierno-te quiero ver aquí en 15 minutos-y con eso colgó

me levante hacia mi armario, cogí lo primero que pille y me metí en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente me despertara, al salir me vestí y me encamine hacia mi nueva tortura

al llegar me encontré con mi jefe y 6 chicas mas

-hola bella, mira ellas van a ser tus compañeras-dijo señalando a las chicas-son: tanya,angela,jessica,victoria,louren,irina y sasha-cuando cada chica era nombrada ellas daban una paso adelante

-hola-dije tímidamente

-muy bien, esta es tu ropa-y me dio unos shorts blancos con los bordes dorados y un top del mismo estilo-ams y respecto a las reglas, hay muchas, pero la principal es, `HACER SIEMPRE LO QUE EL CLIENTE QUIERE´,ellas ten enseñaran el bar, te darán consejos y todo lo demás-y cando dijo eso se fue dejándome con esas chicas

-muy bien, ponte la ropa así te acostumbraras a ella-dijo la que creo que se llamaba angela

empezaron a enseñarme el bar, decirme el nombre de las `bebidas´, explicarme como debía atender...

-a por cierto los vampiros suelen preferir tomar nuestra sangre así que procura no dejar que te muerdan mas de 5 porque te podrías morir-dijo tanya

-toma estos son los zapatos que te tienes que poner-y me dio unos tacones dorados de aguja altísimos

-ams y por cierto que no se te ocurra hacer a un vampiro esperar, nunca son muy peligrosos cuando están enfadados-me aconsejo irina

-ok, no enfadarlos, ni hacerlos esperar-estaba memorizando todo lo que podía era muchísima información para solo unas horas

en este momento se abrieron las puertas ruidosamente y todas nos asustamos muchísimo, porque entraron 2 vampiresas

-¿jane, heidi?-pregunto sasha

-¡HOLA!-exclamaron las dos

-valla, así que tu eres la que nos va a sustituir ¿no?-pregunto la rubia

-mmm,si,por desgracia-deje no muy contenta

-tranquila, que te acostumbraras, por cierto yo soy heidi-dijo la pelirroja

-yo bella, y espero que tengas razón-dije no muy convencida

-bueno bella, el bar abre dentro de una hora te recomiendo que comas algo si va a ser la primera vez que te la que supuse que seria jane

-si, tienes razón-y me fui a la cocina a coger una manzana de la nevera

después de comerme la manzana, las vampiresas se fueron y nosotras empezamos a preparar el bar pera la llegada de los vampiros

media hora después, abrimos las puertas y los vampiros empezaron a venir hasta estar lleno

mis compañeras se empezaron a mover de mesa en mesa atendiendo a los vampiros y dándoles lo que pedían

pero,para mi desgracia no podían con todos y una mesa me estaba llamando

* * *

**holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

**espero que os gusteeee!!**

**bsssssssssssssss**

**LAURAAA!!**


	3. Chapter 3:¿vampiros amables?

Así que con todo el valor que me fue posible reunir, me acerque a la mesa

-¿que desean?-pregunte con la voz mas calmada que pude

-pues a ti-me dijo uno de los 2 vampiros que había

-Bella, yo me encargo-me dijo Tanya guiñándome un ojo-te llaman en esa mesa-dijo señalándome una mesa en la que había tres vampiros

-ok,gracias por avisar-y me fui en dirección a esa mesa, pero no se porque pero me sentía muy nerviosa

-hola-dijo uno de los vampiros

-hola,¿que desean?-dije en tono cortante

-valla, valla, así que tienes carácter-dijo el mismo-te quiero a ti-y cuando dijo eso me agarro por la cintura y me sentó en su regazo

-oye, Corin la estas asustando-dijo el que estaba a su lado

-uy, lo siento-y dibujo una sonrisa divertida en su cara-pero es que tengo hambre-y justo cuando me iba a morder, aparece Angela

-lo siento chicos, pero es una emergencia a sido solicitada-y me quito de las rodillas del vampiro y me llevo hacia una mesa en la que estaban todas las chicas en fila

en esa mesa había tres chicos y dos chicas, los chicos estaban buenísimos, pero es que eran vampiros es lo normal, y las chicas era guapísimas, te daban muchísima envidia

-hola, sentimos molestarlas, pero es que nuestro hermano es un reprimido y necesita compañía-dijo el mas grande de todos-¿quien lo acompaña?-a esa pregunta todas empezaron a decir como locas yo, yo, yo

-valla hermanito, tienes para elegir-dijo la chica rubia

-Edward mira, esa chica no se a movido y no grita como una desesperada-dijo la mas bajita en un tono tan bajo que no estaba segura de si lo había escuchado

-la quiero a ella-dijo el vampiro-y con mi mala suerte me señalo a mi

-QUE?-dijeron todas las demás a la vez

-pero señor ella no se ha presentado-dijo Lauren

-por eso la quiero, porque no esta loca-dijo muy seguro el vampiro al que todavía no había visto

-ok-dijeron todas y se marcharon dejándome sola con los cinco vampiros

-hola-dije yo tímidamente

-sientate-me invitaron las chicas amablemente

-¿como es que no estabas como loca suplicando para quedarte con Edward?-me pregunto el grandote

-sinceramente, no quiero que me muerdan, estoy aquí por obligación y me quiero ir a mi casa-dije cortante

-tranquila, que yo no te voy a morder-dijo ODIOS MIO tengo un dios griego delante mía

-menos mal alguien sensato en este bar-dije intentando no parecer deslumbrada, a mi comentarios todos rieron-o no, decirme por favor que no me morderéis vosotros-dije señalando a los dos chicos

-no tranquila , tu eres de Edward, se ha enamorado de ti-dijo la chica bajita-ademas, Jazzy me tiene a mi y Emmy tiene a rose-dijo señalando a cada uno cuando decía su nombre

-QUE?-dijeron los dos chicos y rose a la vez

-lo que oís, ella va a ser parte de nuestra familia-dijo la misma chica dando brinquitos-a y por cierto soy Alice-dijo ella acercándose y me dio un abrazo

-yo soy Emmet-dijo el grandote y también me dio un abrazo

-yo Jasper-dijo el chico delgado y rubio, el también me dio un abrazo-a y Edward como la hagas daño yo mismo me asegurare de que sufras, con mi hermanita no se juega-añadió el

-yo Rosalie-y ella no me abrazo, ella se tiro sobre mi.-eso mismo te digo Edward esta chica no a caído bien a los halle así que no se te ocurra hacerla daño-y después de eso se levanto y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-y yo que pensaba que la efusiva era yo-dijo Alice

luego descubrí que era verdad que Edward estaba enamorado de mi,solo me observaba y me preguntaba cosas sobre mi vida, incluso me pregunto si tenia pareja,

nos fuimos conociendo y ademas todos los demás nos habían dejados solos, diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer

-¿enserio que no tienes pareja?-me volvió a preguntar

-no, me lo han pedido mucho, pero yo no sentía nada por esos chicos-dije muy tranquila,

-pobres chicos ¿no te dan pena?-

-si, pero yo no quiero que se hagan falsas ilusiones-y en ese momento me fije en sus ojos, en que tenían un color especial, en que eran dorados y no rojos-oye,¿por que tus ojos son dorados?-pregunte sin rodeos

el a ese comentario rió,-si que has tardado en darte cuenta ¿eh?-y continuo riéndose

-perdona, por no fijarme en los ojos con ese cuerpazo que tienes-dije tranquilamente, pero el solo se rió mas y yo me fije en lo que había dicho y me puse como un tomate-y-y-yo-pero no me dejo terminar, porque me puso un dedo en la mano

-así que te gusta mi cuerpo ¿eh?-dijo en tono burlón, pero yo solo pude ponerme mas roja

no se como paso, pero los dos estábamos muy cerca, yo diria cara a cara y en ese momento me agarro la cara...

* * *

**holaaaaa!!**

**espero que os guste y que no me maten por dejarlooo así!!**

**ems se que tendré algunas faltas, se debe a que tengo dislepsia y con el ordenador me salen muchas mas, yo intento corregirlas, pero alguna se me colara así que sorry**

**dew**

**bssssssssssssssssssssss**

**beliitaa007 cullen**


	4. Chapter 4:¿formar parte de la realeza?

...y apareció alice gritándonos

-¿que hacéis?-pegunto

-mm,nada-conteste yo tranquilamente

-edward,sabes de sobra que hay que presentársela a mama y papa,ellos estarán encantados de conocerla-dijo emmet,con tono burlón-ademas, preferirán conocerla como humana y después como vampiresa

en ese momento en el que dijo vampiresa yo me puse muy rígida,y muy nerviosa puesto que no me había parado a pensar eso,ademas edward lo noto

-emmy,no la pienso convertir, así que no va a haber problemas-dijo en tono cortante

-edward, créeme que si la convertirás-dijo alice con un tono preocupado

-edward,sabes de sobra que lo tendrás que hacer y sabes que rose y yo no ponemos objeción alguna,y eso que somos muy protectores con ella-dijo jasper intentando calmar el anviente

-jazz tiene razón-concluyo rose

-ademas,mama y papa la quieren conocer ya decidirán ellos,ademas no seria bien venido que el príncipe tuviera una esposa humana-dijo alice

-esperar,parar-corte yo-creo que la decisión de convertirme o no me pertenece a mi-dije mirando a todos-y una pregunta ¿como que príncipe?-

-ups,no te lo contamos-añadió emmet con una carita de niño bueno

-pues ya podéis empezar-dije muy frustrada

-veras,digamos que nuestros padres son los reyes,del mundo de los vampiros,pues alice,emmet y edward son sus hijos,es decir los herederos a la corona,y como jazz y yo estamos comprometidos con ellos también nosotros somos herederos-dijo rose intentando explicármelo

-rose,creo que asta ahí llega-añadió alice

-si,bella no es tonta,solo es humana-dijo emmet apoyando a su hermana

-¿me estáis diciendo que voy a ser parte de la nobleza vampiresa si me comprometo con edward?-pregunte asustada

-si-contestaron todos en perfecta sincronizacion

-¿y a los vampiros no les molestara que una princesa no sepa nada de su mundo?-pregunte muy curiosa

en ese momento todos se miraron alarmados e interrogantes, y se dieron cuenta de que yo tenia razón,que no sabia nada de su mundo, que nunca había estado en el y que si querían llevarme a conocer a sus padres siendo humana,iba a ser una gran problema

-ahora si que tenemos un gran problema-dijo alice

-pero si va con nosotros, sabrían que no la pueden tocar-dijo jazz

-ya,pero hay muchos que no se podrían aguantar y se tirarían a intentar morderla-finalizo edward

-¿y porque no llamamos a papa y mama y que vengan ellos aquí a conocerla?-inquirió emmet

-esa me parece una buena idea-apoye yo,puesto que las otras no me gustaron nada

-esta bien,yo también la apollo-concordó rose

-y yo-dijo edward

-yo también aunque causara un revuelo en el mundo de los vampiros que los reyes salgan-añadió alice

-ya,pero es la mejor idea-aporto jasper

-muy bien ,pues entonces voy a llamarlos,seguramente estén aquí para mañana-dijo emmet

-ok,edwar,rose encargaros de que bella este bien,yo iré con jasper a comer,puesto que hace mucho que no cazamos-dijo alice

en ese momento todos asintieron,y emmet se fue a llamar,alice y jasper se fueron y yo me quede con edward y roso,que estuvieron hablando con el encargado,para que yo saliera antes,ya estábamos fuera y nos encontrábamos caminando hacia mi casa

-tendrás que hacer las maletas,puesto que cuando te conviertan te vendrás a vivir a palacio-dijo rose

yo solo me limite a asentir y a seguir caminando,pero de repente aparecieron 3 chicos,a cuales uno de ellos pude reconocer

n'_n se q tods me querran matar LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOO...!

pero es que tuve unos serios problemas con mis padre,y pues veréis,me quitaron el ordenador y cuando volví a cogerlo me olvide de los fics, y pues ahora me acorde, y poreso subi este,espero que no me querais matar

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOO! de veras,con lo que me gusta escribir,como se me pudo olvidar este fic y encima este cap me salio un poco raro,porque como llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir no me acordaba de la historia,pero a medida que pase el tiempo todo os resultara mas claro,puesto que no me acuerdo de la historia que tenia pensada de antes y ahora e tenido que pensar otra lo SIENTOOOOO! de nuevo,espero que no os enfadéis mucho


	5. Chapter 5: recuerdos del pasado

-¿anda,pero mira quien esta aquí?-dijo el que me intento morder en el bar

-mm,esto tenemos prisa y tenemos que irnos-dije intentando evadirlos

-pero monada,¿ha donde vas? Esta fiesta acaba de empezar-hablo ahora uno de los otros que acompañaban a corin

-lo siento,pero yo digo que finaliza ya-dijo rose poniendo se delante mia

-que lastima que no sea tu fiesta,múñequita de charol-dijo corin metiéndose con rose

-ya,pero es una lastima que tampoco sea la tuya-en eso se vio como edward salto por encima mio y de rose y se puso delante nuestra

-anda,pero si el principito hace presencia,¿que intentando hacerte el heroe?-dijo con poco humor corin

-cállate desgraciado-se metió rose

-no quiero,ademas yo la vi primero y vosotros me la quitasteis,la quiero ahora-dijo el chico cabreado

-que lastima que se valla a quedar conmigo-dijo edward en un tono muy cabreado

-esta bien,por ahora es vuestra,pero os recomiendo que no os descuidéis,porque puede que no la volváis a ver jamas-dicho esto los tres vampiros saltaron y se subieron a el tejado de un edificio,por el que se fueron sin dejar rastro

-¿me podéis explicar que pasa?-pregunte asustada

-nada-contesto edward abrazándome

después de ese inconveniente fuimos a mi apartamento,donde pude ver mi collar rodeado con un circulo,y dentro con una daga de plata,lo guarde en mi bolsillo,puesto que era mi amuleto de la suerte

-muy bien,coge lo que necesites,y date prisa ellos saben que vives aquí, así que es peligroso,rose reserva una habitación en cualquier hotel-dijo edward en un tono preocupada

-claro,enseguida,pero alguien devenir quedarse con ella,puesto que aun así seria peligroso que estuviera sola-dijo rose cogiendo su móvil

-si,iremos turnándonos,puesto que alice también quiere estar con ella-dijo edward mirando por la ventana

yo cogí toda mi ropa (que no era mucha) mis utensilios de limpieza,mis recuerdos de mis padres (donde estaba incluido el collar de la daga) y unas cuantas cosas mas

-muy bien,ya estoy-dije mirando mi apartamento comprobando que no me dejaba nada

-la habitación también esta alquilada ya-dijo rose colgando el teléfono

-pues en marcha-y nada mas dicho esto yo estaba siendo cogida por edward y mis cosas estaban cogidas por rose,enseguida llegamos a la puerta de un gran hotel llamado 'media luna' -**justo ese nombre-**pensé para mi misma

pasamos por recepción,cogimos la llave y subimos hasta la habitación,donde al entrar me quede con la boca abierta

-no puede ser-dije en voz alta-esto es mas grande que todo el edificio donde vicia antes-dije con la boca mas abierta aun

-no es tan grande,espera a ver el palacio-dijo alice saliendo de la nada-ya avise a mama y papa y están encantados,dicen que estarán esperando a mañana con gran ansia-dijo alice con una extensa sonrisa-pero ahora a lo importante,bella enséñame tu ropa-en eso la duende empezó a buscar por todas la maletas

-¿mi ropa?-pregunte curiosa

-si,necesito elegir que te pondrás mañana para conocer a mis padres-dijo alice divertida,en ese momento abrió la maleta de la ropa y se quedo con una mueca de asco-dime por favor que esta no es tu ropa-dijo alice mirándome fijamente

-mmm,si lo es-dije temerosa

-jazz,el portátil,es hora de una sesión de compras por Internet...

**¬¬' lo siento de veras,pero es que tuve que irme de vacaciones en agosto y llege ayer,me he tirado mas de un mes en la playaaaaa...! T_T creerme,tanto tiempo alli se hace aburrido...**

**pero lo importante es que ya llege,bueno ahora intentare centrarme mas,puesto que voy a intentar subir un cap cada semana,o dos como mucho,depende del tiempo del que disponga,puesto que dentro de poco empiezo el insti y como tengo mas problemas aparte de esos,pues no puedo escribir tanto,pero lo intentare**

**de nuevo pido disculpas,por tardar tantooo! T_T pero recuerden que si me matan,se quedaran sin saber el final de la historiaaaaa...**


	6. Chapter 6: una comida inesperada

Nuca pensé que en tan poco tiempo se pudiese comprar tanto, parecía una obsesa de la moda,miraba conjuntos,zapatos y bolsos que encajasen con la ropa cinturones llamativos de todos los colores me compro incluso hasta sombreros y bolsas de playa

-¿Bella tu que crees de este vestido?-me dijo señalando un vestido precioso de color azul cielo,muy ajustado

-me parece muy bonito-dije maravillada por lo simple que era

-si,te va a la imperfección-y terminado de decir eso compro el vestido también con unos zapatos,un bolso y una chaqueta blanca-por el momento esperaremos a que lo traigan y luego empezaremos con la pasare..-de repente se quedo callada mirando la nada-no van a tardar casi nada en tráelo-dijo muy sonriente

-¿Qué a pasado?-pregunte curiosa

-alice ve el futuro-contesto rose sin mas-es muy útil,aveces-dijo pensativa

En eso sonó el teléfono y eran del hotel que había un montón de bolsas con ropa para nosotros,subieron todo y alice lo pago todo,yo me quede con la boca abierta al ver como alice lo sacaba todo buscando una cosa

-donde esta,donde esta,donde…-de repente se callo al ver una bolsa-aquí-dijo saltando a por una bolsa de color rojo y negro-toma ponte esto-y me dio un camisón de lomas cortito de color mgenta con los bordes en negro

-alice,si piensas que me voy a poner eso es que tienes fiebre-dije sonrojada al ver lo corto del camisón

-no puedo tener fiebre y te va a quedar espectacular,ademas se que te lo vas a poner,ve a ducharte y ponte lo-y después de decir eso me vi en el baño con el camisón en la mano

-aaaa,esta realmente loca-dije encendiendo el agua caliente

Me di una ducha rápida,no quería tardar mucho me puse el camisón sin mirarme al espejo,no quería avergonzarme,me seque el pelo,y me lo deje suelto luciendo unas bonitas ondas de color marrón caoba, Salí del baño y allí vi a todos colocando la ropa y discutiendo sobre que colores me favorecían

-yo creo que deberíamos ponerla el vestido azul,a ella le gustaba-decía edward mirando a alice

-si,pero es muy simple para esa ocasión-protestaba ella-ademas ami me gustan estos shorts-dijo enseñando unos pantalones cortísimos de color negro

-aa, déjenlo ya,que elija ella-dijo de repente rosali

Al ver como nadie me hacia caso tosí un poco con disimulo sonrojan dome y al hacerlo todos me miraron sorprendidos

-¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta de que estaba aquí?-dijo rose de repente

-muy simple estabais demasiado introducidos en la discusión y no os fijabais en nada mas-dijo jasper que estaba sentado en la cama

-holaaa!-dijo una boz desde la ventana-traigo comida para nuestra humana protegida-dijo emmet entrando a la habitación con un pollo en la mano

-mm,emmet,el pollo esta vivo-dije con disimulo

-si ¿y?-contesto tranquilamente

-¿Cómo pretendes que me coma un pollo vivo?-dije asustada

-pues con la boca-y al decir eso se llevo un tortazo de rose en la nuca

-es una humana los animales se los comen muertos y cocinados-dijo regañandole-¿enserio pensaste que te mande a por un pollo vivo?

-jope,tu me dijiste que trajera un pollo,pues yo es lo que e traído-dijo emmet mirando al animalito que tenia en sus manos,que no paraba de mover sus patas intentando huir

-da igual,pediremos algo al servicio de habitaciones-dijo jasper tranquilamente

-muy bien,pero una cosa-y dicho eso todos me miraron y yo me sonroje-mm,¿emmet, podrías soltar al pobre pollo? El no ha hecho nada y lo estas asfixiando

Y al decir eso todos lo miraron y vieron como emmet tenia cogido al pollo por el cuello y como este empezaba a moverse mas lento, emmet asustado lo soltó

-lo siento pollito,no era mi intención-dijo poniendo carita de perrito degollado-¿me perdonas?

-mm,emmet el pollo piensa que estas loco-dijo edward riéndose

Tras ese comentario todos nos empezamos a reír-bueno, pediré la comida dijo alice descolgando el teléfono,vosotros jugar a algo con bella-dijo sentándose en la cama mientras hablaba por el teléfono

-ams,yo llamare a mis padre-dijo emmet de repente-les interesara saber como estamos-dijo sacando el móvil y yéndose de la habitación

Y en eso de repente oímos como un cristal se rompía

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunte muy alarmada

-podria ser alguien entrando por la ventana-dijo jasper poniendose depie

**perdon,perdon,poerdon,perdon,nunca tendre tiempo suficoente para sequir disculpandome con vosotros,pero esque el insttuto me quito todo mi tiempo,pero aun asi no tengo escusa para todo lo que me he ausentadosolo espero que no me querair¡s matar (porque no podreis terminar de leerlo) y que disfruteis**

**como saveis en mi perfil podeis ver las fotos del camison n.n'**

**enserio,intentare segur actualizando,pero nose si podre,yo lo intentare,pero no prometo nada un saludo a todos y eronenme por tardar casi medio año en publicar tro cap n.n' si,si demasiado tiempo pero ya volvi! y con nuevas fuerzas**


	7. Chapter 7: un pollo hambriento

Nota:los personajes no me perteneces son de la excelentísima stephanie meyer

Todos asustados nos acercamos a la habitación donde había sonado el golpe,abrimos la puerta con cuidado y casi se nos sale el corazón cuando vimos como….¿el pollo estaba picoteando las flores de un jarrón que había tirado al suelo?

-maldito pollo te voy aa-dijo emmet cogiendo al pollo por el cuello e intentando estrangularlo,pero bella se lo impidió

-no es su culpa,el tiene hambre y tu lo trajiste aquí, así que suelta le ahora mismo-dije con tono d¡firme,que la verdad me sorprendió bastante

-vale,vale-dijo soltando al pollo-lo siento,bueno y ahora que sabemos que no hay peligro ¿que hacemos?-pregunto aburrido

-preparar las maletas de nuevo,puesto que mama y papa no pueden salir del reino,nada mas salir por la puerta se formo un gran revuelo y tuvieron que volver-dijo alice desilusionada

-eso complica las cosas-dijo jasper pensativo-pero alguna solución abra-

-no me jodas,jasper no somos idiotas-dijo emmet en tono burlón

-dios,parecen niños pequeños nunca paran de pelear-dijo rose en tono gruñón

-yaa,eso e porque todos nos peleamos porque eres la que mejor leche da por sus hermosas y redonditas t….-la frase se quedo inacabada,puesto que emmet se llevo un guantazo en la nuca que me dolió hasta a mi solo de verlo

-ni se te ocurra acabar la frase-dijo rose muy seria-o te quedaras sin tomar leche-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Ante ese castigo todos nos empezamos a reír muy ruidosamente,pero yo echaba algo de menos,no sabia que pasaba,faltaba algo,cuando mira a mi lado,no vi a edwrad,mira por toda la habitación y seguía sin encontrarlo….

-oigan ¿saben donde ha ido edward?-pregunte curiosa,pero vi como sus caras se descomponían y empezaban a mirar por la habitación

-no me había dado cuenta ni de que se había movido-dijo jasper desde detrás de alice

-ni yo tampoco-dijo alice pensativa sentándose encima de jasper

-abra ido a por comida para el pollo-dijo emmet sin mas,pero se llevo otro tortazo en la nuca

-querrás decir para bella-dijo rose mirándolo seriamente

-no,para el pollo-dijo emmet mirando a rose sobándose la parte donde había recibido el golpe-vosotros dijisteis que rompió el jarrón porque tenia hambre ¿no?-protesto emmet

-si,pero creo que a edward le importa mas el pollo que bella-dijo rose,comentario ante el que todos reímos

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto sin pillar la gracia

-rose,as dicho que a edward le importa mas el pollo que bella,creo que pasar tanto tiempo con emmet estropea tus neuronas-dijo alice riéndose a mas no poder

Yo al ver esa escena me rei muyruidosmente,pero se veía clara mente que estaba preocupada,edward nunca se iba sin avisar,y alguien lo noto

-si,bella yo tambien estoy preocupado-dijo jasper rompiendo las risas de la escena

-bueno,ya edward volverá en cualquier momento y no querrá ver que no hemos divertido ella en su ausencia-dijo alice poniéndose de pies-¿Qué osparece si jugamos a algo?

-algo como que alice?-pregunte sonrojan dome

-algo como una pasarela de modelos-dijo dando saltitos y gritando-venga, venga,yo os dejo la ropa en los probadores (improvisados) y vosotros os vestis os quiero ver deslumbrantes

Asi pasamos todo el dia,entre conjunto y conjunto hasta que se hizo de noche y yo me retire a dormir,pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño, así que me levante para ir a beber agua cuando escuche lo que estaban diciendo rose,emmet,alice y jasper

-si,es muy preocupante que edward no halla vuelto-dijo rose abrazada a emmet

-yo se que le ha pasado…..

**jaja,hola de new,bueno aki dejo otro capi y la verdad es una especie de regalo,porque despues de tanto tiempo sin escribir me dava cosa volver a retomarlo,pero aqui me veis y como me encantaron vuestros reviews os dejo otro capi,ademas me encanta volver a escribir,haci tantotiempo que no lo hacia,jaja,espero que os guste y espero vuestros reviws para que me den animos y seguir regañandome por olvidarme de mis historias...besos**

**bellitaa007 cullen**


	8. Aviso sobre la continuación

Hola,siento mucho realmente haber dejado mis historias colgadas,pero como se me ha complicado la vida he tenido demasiados problemas,no os preocupéis no he dejado de escribir y por eso escribo este aviso,para que sepáis que mi historia la voy a continuar con una amiga,puesto que no quiero dejar esta historia sin final y se que no os gustaría seguirá igual de loca,pero más coherente,un saludo muy grande la cuenta de mi amiga es:

RoSe-LauRa-Cullen-Love

si quieren seguirá háganlo desde allí una gran gran saludo y una abrazo fuertísimo a todas! espero que la sigan y disfruten.

PD: Estoy escribiendo un libro por eso tanto olvido después de que se solucionase la empresa no me deja publicar ''nada'' en redes sociales y bueno conocí a esa chica le pasé la historia (si,esta casi completa) y decidió que ella la publicaría,lo siento en serio y espero que me perdonen saludos y animo a que sigan escribiendo,espero que consigan lo que yo su propio libro (WoW,todavía me cuesta creérmelo y pensar que era una niña con un monton de errores ortográficos que no sabía como escribir) y ahora os digo ANIMO y no maten a laura ni a mi o no podran continuar la historia besos,espero que Lau me hable de vosotras.


End file.
